SM101
* Closed * * }} Parallel Friendships! (Japanese: 放て！友情のツインスパーキングギガボルト！！ Fire! The Twin of Friendship!!) is the 101st episode of the , and the 1,040th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 16, 2018 and in the United States on April 6, 2019. Blurb After traveling to an unfamiliar place, Ash encounters the Pokémon School in ruins. The mysterious Dia explains that Ash must be from a parallel world, where the Alola region hasn’t been destroyed. After convincing Zeraora to help Pikachu train, Ash teams up with Dia to force Guzzlord back to its own world through an Ultra Wormhole. Zeraora and Pikachu use powerful attacks against Guzzlord’s weak spot, but it isn’t enough. Then, the parallel world’s Tapu Koko appears and enables them to use their Z-Moves again, and it works! Guzzlord is banished, and for the first time, Dia sees hope for his world as Ash returns to his own. Plot stands in front of 's base and is perplexed by the ruined building's remarkable resemblance to the Pokémon School. He and Dia enter the building, with the devastation leaving Ash in shock. Ash notices a trio of photographs on a wall, which show the building's exterior and only confirms the similarity. Ash then notices two photographs, one of the school building and the other of its students; a girl with a in her arms, another girl with a , a male student who resembles Ash, the male teacher in the middle of the group, two other males, and a female with an standing near them. With the photos in hand, Ash states that this must be the Pokémon School, and Dia adds that it must be a parallel world. Dia draws on the blackboard and explains the concept of a parallel world. He warns that in the scenario that if aspects of the two worlds mixed, this would lead to the creation of more parallel realities. Ash is confused by the idea, leading Dia to explain what occurred to his world. Dia says that 10 years ago, Melemele Island's land was bought up and overdeveloped which led to widespread pollution of the area. Afterwards, arrived and reduced everything to ruins. Dia warns Ash, that choosing the wrong path in his world may result in what has unfolded in the Ultra Ruins. The stern warning leaves Ash speechless, and he later goes to a pool of water to reflect on his own world and . Dia sees Ash's somber mood and offers him food. Ash happily obliges, as he and scoff down a tin of baked beans. Ash then notices 's absence, but Dia is not concerned and tells Ash that it prefers to be alone. Dia clarifies that Zeraora isn't actually his Pokémon, rather it was wanting to send Guzzlord back to its own world that brought the pair together. In a flashback, Dia reveals that he had almost sent Guzzlord back through an Ultra Wormhole, but the Ultra Beast managed to resist. Zeraora showed up in time and struck Guzzlord with , and this led the pair to bond and fight together. Dia informs Ash that Guzzlord has one weakness, the second face above its large mouth, but the Pokémon has too many defenses that protect it. Ash sympathizes with Dia's dilemma and notes that he might be more successful if only he could use Z-Moves. Dia pulls his own Z-Ring from his Bag and adds that Z-Moves have been impossible since nature was destroyed and vanished. Seeing Dia's faith despite all the odds, Ash and Pikachu launch into some training. Ash plants a can and has Pikachu aim his at it, followed by a . The two attacks land and send the can rolling on the ground. The display only irritates Dia and infuriates Zeraora, who goes on to throw a rock at Pikachu. However, Pikachu manages to shatter the rock into pieces with a Thunderbolt and to Dia’s surprise, Ash claims that Zeraora was simply helping with their training. Ash calls on Zeraora to join them and has Pikachu use Electroweb to bring it down to ground level. A begins, and Pikachu uses another Electroweb. Zeraora es through the attack and unleashes Plasma Fists. Pikachu counters with Thunderbolt and follows up with . Zeraora manages to evade Pikachu's speed and swats him away with its sharp claw. Even after an assault of attacks by Zeraora, Ash and Pikachu declare that they are not finished yet. Zeraora smiles as Dia smirks, and the training regime continues. Zeraora launches into a Quick Attack to evade Pikachu's Thunderbolts and manages to land a hit on Pikachu. Zeraora approaches with another Quick Attack, but Pikachu manages to track its speed and Thunderbolts Zeraora. As a reward, Zeraora gifts Pikachu a Sitrus Berry. The present is well received as Pikachu happily polishes off the Sitrus Berry. Dia commends Ash and Pikachu on their partnership, and Ash retorts that Dia and Zeraora are much the same. The battle also manages to attract Guzzlord's attention, and the Ultra Beast shows up. Dia throws a tin to get Guzzlord to follow them to the Ultra Wormhole. As they run, Dia tells Ash that they'll use Pikachu's Electroweb first followed by a simultaneous Thunderbolt and Plasma Fists. Ash agrees to the plan before the group is faced by Guzzlord. They make an emergency right turn as Guzzlord falls through several floors to the basement level. Dia manages to haul Ash up from the hole left in the floor, and the group continues toward the Ultra Wormhole. They soon arrive, and Dia notices the Wormhole is shrinking, making the situation even more urgent. Guzzlord once again approaches and the group puts their plan into motion. Pikachu ensnares Guzzlord in an Electroweb. The attack leaves Guzzlord immobile and vulnerable as Pikachu and Zeraora strike with a simultaneous Thunderbolt and Plasma Fists respectively. Guzzlord manages to break free of the web and screams out at the group. Guzzlord approaches again and Zeraora unleashes a fury of attacks on it. However, Guzzlord hits Zeraora away, knocking it into Dia. The Ultra Wormhole continues to shrink and Dia tells Ash and Pikachu to run away. The situation seems dire. Guzzlord smashes its way to the group and jumps as it prepares to engulf them. Then, the Tapu Koko arrives on the scene and ensnares Guzzlord in electricity. Tapu Koko lets out a cry that reactivates Dia and Ash's Z-Rings. The duo are pleased and have Pikachu and Zeraora perform a double . The two Z-Moves combine into a swirling blue and yellow beam of electricity that overwhelms Guzzlord and pushes the Ultra Beast into the Ultra Wormhole. Afterwards the Ultra Wormhole closes. Dia is left speechless by the achievement as Ash goes on to hug Zeraora to thank it. The promptly flies into the air and unleashes a bolt of lightning into the sky. Dia quickly realizes that Ash still needs to return to his world. The pair decide to have a battle to assist Ash's return home. Zeraora and Pikachu's Quick Attacks prove evenly matched. Zeraora tries Close Combat and Pikachu replies with an . But it is Pikachu's Thunderbolt colliding with Zeraora's Plasma Fists that leads to the opening of another dimensional rift. Ash and Pikachu rush into the blaring light, eager to return home. Dia tells Ash that he'll help to restore his Alola, and Ash agrees to take care of his world. The pair hope to have another battle together and the dimensional rift soon closes. Ash and Pikachu return to their world and are greeted by . Tapu Koko quickly flies away. Ash rushes to the Pokémon School, leaving Rotom and his Bag behind. He happily greets his friends and apologizes to for missing yesterday's battle. However, Kiawe is left confused and despite the amount of time that passed in the alternate world, little to no time appears to have passed in Ash's own world. Ash and Pikachu admire the beauty of Alola from one of the school's balconies while Dia and Zeraora look over the ruins of their world. The Shiny Tapu Koko flies into the sky and brightens the dusty world with a rainbow ; a sign of better things to come. Major events * and stop the by sending it through an Ultra Wormhole. * Ash and return to Alola by Dia and . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; memory) * ( ; Alola Form; memory) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy; memory) * ( ; memory) * ( ; memory) * ( 's) * (Trainer's; photo) * (Trainer's; photo) * (Trainer's; photo) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (Alola Form; ×3) * Trivia * Poké Problem: What "king" Pokémon do we battle in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Akuziking * During the title card sequence, a more serious theme, based on There's Trouble!, is used instead of the normal title card jingle. * The picture of Magikarp in the Poké Problem segment is shown animated and flopping around. * The photos that Ash finds at the post-apocalyptic Ultra Ruin's Pokémon School were edited in-between the first preview of this episode, aired after SM100, and the actual episode, having been changed to look more tarnished and old. * Ash-Greninja Appears! is used as an insert song at the end of Ash and 's against . * , Sandy, and narrate the preview for the next episode. ** This marks the first time Misty has narrated a preview for an episode since the one for A Corsola Caper!, 828 episodes earlier. * Ash and Dia read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. Ultra Ruin School photo SM101 preview.png|The school photos in the first preview Ultra Ruin School photo.png|The school photos in the actual episode Errors Dub edits In other languages }} 101 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu de:Hanate! Yūjō no Twin Sparking Gigavolt!! es:EP1044 fr:SL101 it:SM101 ja:SM編第101話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第101集